A never ending Flame Fairy tail FanFic
by MaximumFantasy
Summary: A girl named nore enters the town of Florie and stumbles upon natsu and lucy. Nora has a power that every mage seems to be after. Not only is nora Natsu's sister because she as fire dragon slayer magic, She also as celestial magic in form of dragon slayer magic. Shs after the one who killed her dragon sky. But what she finds is even more shocking.
1. Chapter 1

OK I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!

but i dont know what to call it so i just put A Never Ending Flame.

But i made up a story that i will maybe continue and i made up my own character.  
Some information on the character:  
She is 15 and is a dragon slayer (Not gonna say what type you'll find out c;)  
She has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes(But when she turns into a full on dragon slayer her eyes turn Gold)  
She has a dog as her partner named arrow(He talks). she has no idea what her family's like she cant remember if she even really had a family.  
Her dragons name is Sky who found her and took her in as her own when she was little.  
Shes 5'7. And her name is Nora Dragneel.  
Yes just like natsu c; gehehe.  
She is a tomboy. her current type of clothes as some blue jean shorts and a red/gold t-shirt.

SO THAT'S ALL ABOUT MY CHARACTER.

Now on to the real story.

I really want to improve my story So please give me Some comments on what you think i should improve on and So on and so fourth.

i do NOT own Fairy tail !

**Chapter one**:_A never ending flame._

"Nora-Chan do you think that was a good idea? To give the last of our money to some people we didn't even know?!"  
says arrow in a worried way. Nora just stretches out her arms and yawns. "You know arrow ... we need to enter a Guild. a really nice one to. one with lots food.." Nora starts to  
drool over the fact of being hungry. "THEN I GUESS YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GAVE AWAY THE LAST OF OUR MONEY NORA!" nora knows arrow is pissed at her for that, but those  
people needed more then she did. I mean they where the same as her, lonely and not knowing when she might find a home... Someone who would come to there aid when in trouble ... Just like sky did.  
Nora shakes the memories out of her head and closes her fists. "Nora?" "Hmm? Oh sorry im fine i promise !" arrow is always worried about me...im glad hes here at least. "If you say so. But uh its almost dark we should find someone to sleep and by the looks of it this place looks cheep" Nora looks around and notices that hes right. The buildings are close together most are 2 stories Most of them are tan from top to bottom. "Its not bad. it seems really nice but most of them are apartments..." Nora looks over and sees that there's a river that seems to run through the town. "Wow.. even though i hate boats or even the ocean... this is really cool." arrow looks up at nora and notices a smirk on her face and laughs."W-What !" "Nothing , nothing at all..." Nora jumps on the side of the sidewalk where the wall went up some due to the water. "Make sure not to fall in nora i know how you are" Nora notices the sunset over the town and sits on the ledge with her feet swinging around above the water."Hey... arrow... Do you think that that guy is really here ? That natsu guy ? and lucy to?" Arrow looks up at the fading sun over the town"There's only one way to find out. We have to go to fairy tail. Didn't you say you wanted to join fairy tail in the first place to find them?"  
"Well yeah of course! But i never knew that i had ..." Nora shake her head in disappointment and stands up."Lets talk about that tomorrow when we find them" "S-Sure thing Nora..." Nora hears a sound behind her and looks behind her to see a guy with pink hair and a scarf, along with a shirt that should off his chest and sandals with black baggy pants. Nora then sees a girl and cat with him. The girl had Gold blonde hair with brown eyes and wore a heart shaped top with some black mini shorts. And the cat was blue which had a green bag on its back."How many times do i have to tell you guys not to sneak into my apartment ?!" me and arrow just looked at each other and giggled. "Goman lucy" both of them said at the same time. Noras head bolts up at the sound of the name and her and arrow look at each other with confused faces. "Gezz natsu grow up some" and lucy hits natsu up the head which makes him turn around. He notices Nora and nora quickly turns around and runs "HOLY SHIT THAT THEM ARROW !" "OI! YOU WHAT A MINUTE!" Nora trys to stop but trips on the ledge and falls into the water."NORAAA!" Arrow runs to see bubbles where nora had fell. Arrow was about to jump in but before he could a huge figure jumped in after her. "H-HEY what a minute !"  
arrows face turns into worriedness when he found out it was natsu. Nora tried to swim to the top but she could not swim. She thought she was gonna die right then and there and hits the bottom of the river with her hand in the air. "Look at the pretty sky..." She thought to herself. "Hey sky... looks like im going to be joining you." Nora then felt someone grab her hand and pull her up to its chest. It was warm..and tough she though. then blushes from the thought. Nora and the figure reach the top of the river and the figure puts her on the sidewalk away from the water. Nora coughs and takes a deep breath. "NORA!" "ARROW!" Arrow jumps at nora and gives her licks all over her face. "I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL DAMMIT ! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" Nora hugs arrow and pats his head gently. "Its ok. im here." Natsu!" lucy is by the of the waters edge trying to pull him up. Nora jumps up and walks over to her."Here let me help..." Nora reaches for natsu and grabs his hand. Natsu felt a slight shock when he touched her hand. he felt as if... They where connected in some way. he knew nora was think the same thing because she had the same look on her face. "Up and atom" And ends up pulling natsu up with all her might by herself. "Thank you for saving me...Natsu." "Oi.. next time try to be careful!" And hits nora behind the head gently. "Oi ! Natsu she just helped you. So dont hit her !" lucy said angerly."Its ok lucy-chan. thank you to" "But i didnt do anything" "Shh. your killing the moment" Nora smiles at lucy and natsu and natsu slightly blushes."Well uh we have to get going we have to find a place to stay... i guess you can say we are knew here." Lucy grabs noras hand smiles."Why dont you stay with me until you find somewhere else to stay? its the least i can do for my new friend." Oh god nora says to herself."I dont want to be a bother.. really its ok." Lucy pulls nora to her apartment and giggles."Its ok nora-chan. you seem like a sweet girl. Plus you did just save he saved you." i look over to where natsu and happy are and smile. happy flys over and sits on my shoulder. "You should visit Fairy tail nora-chan!" i giggle and pat happy on the head. " I was planing on it really. i was gonna go tomorrow..." "Oi..." Natsu walks over and sniffs my shirt."WHAT THE HELL?!" "YOUR A DRAGON SLAYER!" Shit i cant have him find out. OR lucy. THINK NORA THINK ! "Nope. im not a dragon killer" "Slayer" arrow says. "Same thing." "alright! thats enough natsu. Go home and rest." "Yes ma'ma..." natsu and happy walk away from me and lucy. "So shall we nora-chan?" "Oh yeah" i walk up the stairs and into lucy-chans room. "Wowwwww for such a small room you sure know how to style !" lucy giggles from behind her."Thank you nora-chan. So what brings you to Fiore?" "Oh im looking for um..." i look at arrow who gives me a nod."Im looking for a guild to join. i have never been in one .. So me and arrow made our way around earth land looking for the right one... None of them seemed to fit what we where looking for. So fairy tail is our last stop." Lucy looks at nora like she just made her day and nora shivers."W-What?"  
"YOUR GONNA JOIN RIGHT?" Lucy runs and gabs noras hands and puts them up to her face. "You should join nora-chan! You already seem like you would fit in with everyone. And just to let you know i just joined not long ago. Fairy tail cares about its friends like family. your tears are our tears, Your happyness is our happyness. That's how fairy tail works. i take my hands away from lucy and she smiles."Think about it" Natsu appears at the window about to barge in on the two when he noticed nora looking down at her feet with her fists closed tight."I believe you lu-chan...I was just trying to process on the family part... i have been alone ever since i was little. i cant remember what having a family feels like...Once i found arrow i was so happy i didn't have to be alone anymore." Nora looks up at lucy and tears fill noras eyes. "When i heard about this guild called fairy tail i was so happy and over whelmed. i might have found my home and family i thought to myself. When i found you two outside i was really on the edge of crying." Nora burst into tears and arrow lays next to her hoping it would cheer her up at least a little bit. "Good boy" nora pats his head and cleans her tears away."Nora-chan..." Lucy looked at nora sad and huged her."Thank you lucy." nora hugs lucy back and lets go."I'll sleep on the floor thanks again for letting me stay her lu-chan." "Are you sure you want to sleep on the Floor nora-chan? you can sleep with me and arrow to." "Yeah haha its totally fine lu-chan." Nora takes out her pillow and blanket from her bag and made her self at home. "Come here boy" Arrow circles around and finally sits himself next to nora. Lucy turns off the lights and gets in her bed. "Goodnight nora-chan" "Good lu-chan." Natsu climbs down with happy at his side and looks and him."What did we just see happy?" "A girl crying, thats what we saw...But i feel bad for her natsu. Shes kinda like you."  
Yeah.. i guess you could say that. lets head home..i'll race Ya !" natsu and happy run of toward there home leave dust behind them."Nora" "Hmm" i say sleepily. "lu-chan that you?" i look around the room but see no sign of lucy or arrow."Arrow!? Lucy?! Where are you?!" i look around the room but nothing. "Nora its ok. your friends are safe" The voice sounds familiar.. really familiar. "Who are you?" "Come outside nora" shit. must be a rapist. Thats it a rapist ! nora slaps her hands on her face a couple times."Come one nora stop that." Nora opens the door and gos down the stairs and opens the door to see sunlight. "Knock-knock? anyone here?" "You have grown so much nora." Nora looks up to see a huge figure move down toward her. "S-Sky !?" Sky lands in front of her and nora runs to her hugging her snout. 'I've missed you so much! i thought you where .. m-murdered !" Hugging the dragon a bit tighter. "I can be sure to you i am gone my little one. This is a dream." Nora shake here head back and fourth not wanting to really think this was a dream."I have come to warn you" Nora lets go and looks up at sky confused."A warning ? what type of warning?" "The dragon slayer who murdered me shall be in fairy tail. he will be visiting natsu Dragneel and other people in the guild." Noras face gets serous at that moment and her magic starts to swirl around her a swirl of magic the color of red and gold. "He has gotten alot stronger over the past 6 years. beware my child." "Like hell! Im not going to lose!"Noras eyes turn gold and her skin soon turns to scales."I am the child of the fire dragon Igneel and the great celestial dragon Sky. i wont lose to the same opponent twice!"

That's it for this Chapter!

god that took forever to write but i think it turned out great T^T

Leave your reviews and what type of relationship you think natsu and nora should have -wiggles eyebrows-

thanks for reading,

Your's truly,

MaximumFantasy


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! another chapter down!

Im having So much trouble with this 2nd chapter _

But i hopefully can make this make since about Nora having two types of dragon slayer magic (Fire and celestial)

And how she has natsu's last name. I don't know if i want her to be his sister. But its a idea that seems good because it seems like

it can make there relationship stronger. And also with lucy. though Nora does not have lucy's last name i dont know what to do with her yet.

So if you have any ideas i with gladly listen and see what you think ^^

So shall we start the 2nd chapter ?

**Chapter one**:Unleashed feelings

Nora bolts up from her sleep with a cold sweat.

"God i hate dreams like th-" Nora sniffs the air to smell the sweet sent of bacon and eggs.

Nora looks around the room for lucy but does not see her in her bed. Nora sees arrow by her side and pats him on the head.

"morning boy" Nora yawns and stretches out her arms.

Nora rubs her eyes and turns to face the kitchen. Nora sees and small blue blur and and medium sized figure with pink hair.

"What the.." Nora shakes her head back and fourth and opens her eyes back open to see natsu's face in front of hers and happy beside him.

"GAHHHHHH!" Nora jumps up and hits natsu on the head. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ?!"

"WHAT THE HECKS YOUR PROBLEM NORA!" Natsu says while pushing her face back with his.

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn close to me i wouldn't have a problem !"

"natsu! i told you to leave nora alone!" Lucy come out of the kitchen and hits natsu in the back of the head.

"OI! i can still feel pain ya know." nora and arrow laugh at the scene.

"Nora and lucy are the she devils." Natsu says to happy under his breath.

'WHAM'

"What was that natsu?" nora says with a straight tone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You wanna go flamehead?" nora says while in fighting stance.

"You wont be able to bet me !"

"SAYS WHO?!"

"I DO. YOU CANT EVEN SWIM LET ALONE FIGHT!"

Nora takes a step backwards with a sadden face.

"Natsu! thats a bit harsh even for you!" happy says in a worried voice.

Natsu say your sorry. that was to far.. happys right that was a bit harsh even for you."

natsu looks down at the floor in disappointment knowing what he said was wrong.

"You know what, its ok" Nora says with a smile. Nora puts her belongings in her bag and slings it over her shoulder. "Come boy"

Arrow walks up to nora and sits next to her waiting for his next command patiently. "We are gonna go ahead and go. thank you lu-chan for letting

us stay here that means a lot to both me and arrow. sorry but i dont think i will make a visit to fairy tail today."

"nora-chan? w-what are you sure where are you going? natsu was just being a jer-" lucy was cute off by nora glaring at her.

"i will be fine lu-chan. thanks once agian. Come boy" arrow and nora walk out of lucy's apartment leaving both lucy and natsu in a slight shock.

"YOU HOT TEMPERED LITTLE BOY!" lucy shouts at natsu angrily and hits him upside the head. happy following her lead.

"you to happy?" "You hurt Noras feelings natsu. thats not like you. your a fairy tail mage. your supposed to make people feel loved and welcomed.

what you just did not only showed that you didnt care but you hurt nora, a person who might just have become a fairy tail mage if it weren't for your harsh girl has been through nothing but hell and back without someone to support her besides arrow, and if you couldn't tell by nora's face how shocked she was when you said she couldn't swim is probably has a bad past with water." happy says sadly.

Natsu could not figure out what got in to him. but he got so angry at the fact he said those harsh words to nora.

"Yosh! what do you think we should do while we're still in town arrow?" Natsu hears noras voice outside of lucys window and walks over to it to see lucy and arrow looking at a map. "OHHHH. maybe we can go to This Bakery !" Nora says as she starts to drool. "Nora your doing it again...But heck why not, sure. But uh one question."

Nora looks at arrow and pats his head."Go ahead boy." "Why didn't you get mad at him when he said that?...I know its hard for you to talk about it... but it just dawned on me." "The only reason i didn't yell at him is because if i did we would have got in a fight which would have lead to me showing my powers. i cant do that... I don't even want to have the same dragon as that jerk but i until i need to show my powers and i think the times right i will show my powers to them." Natsu's eyes grow wide at the mention of a dragon. what did she mean by the same dragon? happy looked at natsu and smiled. "Aye, things just got interesting" happy jumps in the air and does a little dance.

"i dont get it." Get what natsu?" lucy walks over the kitchen and puts the bacon and eggs along with the drinks on the table.

"N-Nothing " natsu pulls out a chair and stats eating the food by the mouth full.

Happy sits on the table and takes a peace of fish that lucy cooked for him and eats it with a happy grin.

"If you ever see nora again your going to say sorry to her... Understood?" Natsu looks over to see lucy looking out her window down at nora and arrow and sniffles. 'i hope to see you again nora-chan..' lucy says to her self.

"I will. i promise. Plus i already know she will be visiting fairy tail even though she said she not."

"How do you know?" lucy says as she takes her seat at the table and starts to eat. "Dragons hunch."

:+:

Nora and arrow walk among the crowded streets of fiore looking at all the sights and shops along the way to the bakery.

"Wow check this out arrow! these sunglasses look awesome"The sunglasses where a tint of red and gold and had red flames on each side of it "Those are a special type of sunglasses." Nora looks over her shoulder to see a man about in his twenty's with blue hair and gold eyes hey wore a green tight t-shirt and baggy army pants. he was just a little bit taller then nora. but to nora he seemed huge. "U-um how are they special?" nora says while putting them on. "Wow they look great on you" arrow and the guy say at the same time. Nora laughs at arrow and the guy with her hand over her mouth thinking it would help her to stop laughing. "My names jack Lionheart."

He sticks his hand out to nora and nora shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you im Nora dragneel" Nora says as she takes off the sunglasses. "Now back to the topic we where on. how are these special ?" "That there was a joke" jack laughs and smiles at nora. "But they are on sale...Wait. did you say your last name was dragneel?"

"Uh, yeah why?" "Theres this really famous mage called natsu dragneel and fairy tail. are you related to him?" "No" nora says while looking at the ground.

"I will buy these" Nora says to jack with a serious tone in her voice. "O-Ok sure thing." nora,jack,and arrow walk over to the counter and jack rings up the sunglasses and nora hands him the money. Jack hand nora her sunglasses and she puts them on."Thanks for your help. come on boy" Nora takes another look at jack before she closes the door and smiles at him and walks out. "ON TO THE BAKERY ! i can hear it calling our names, arrow, arrow" Nora says in a echoing voice. "Nora,Nora." nora manges to get arrow to smile and she laughs. "Wait hold on let me get the map." Nora reaches into her pocket and pulls out the map."Ok so where here." nora looks down at the map and up to look at the shops names and back down to the map. "I dont get it we should have passed it at least by now." nora says while looking down at the map still. Nora then bumps into a hard figure and falls to the ground. "ouch,ouch,ouch." "Nora! you ok?" arrow asks worriedly. "Im fine." "Hey Jerk! you need to watch where your going !" arrow yells up to the blonde headed figure. "Arrow ! its ok im fine its my fault anyways." The blonde headed figure turns around to show a guy with spikey blond also had slanted dark blue eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs."The girls right. its not my fault. Now run along little girl. make sure to take your mutt with you." nora stands up and glares at the man."First off. My name is Nora dragneel." The man takes a step backwards at the sound of her name. "2nd Off, NEVER call me a little girl or my dog a mutt ever again unless your wishing for your death wish." Nora picks up her sunglasses that fell off when see fell on her face. Nora noticed that the man did not have a symbol of a guild on him. She also noticed that the towns people where starting to stop and stare. Before she had enough nerve to punch the guy, she takes a deep breath and sighs. " Im sorry for bumping into you...Hmm.." Sting Eucliffe" "Then sorry i bumped into Sting-kun." Sting was taken back by the sudden nickname. "Lets go boy. we still have to make it to that bakery!" Nora and arrow take off leaving a trail of dust behind them. Sting smiles and looks down at his feet has he starts to walk. "Looks like you dont remember me...Nora."

;+;

"WE FINALLY MADE IT!" nora cheers as she and arrow walk up to the bakery.

"And it only took us a hour to find it..." arrow says as he sighs.

"Oh cheer up! i hope the have some sweet and spicy stuff in there..." Arrow and nora enter the bakery and walk up to the counter.

The bakery was a decent size, it had light blue wallpaper covering the walls. which made her kinda sick. but she got over it. "No ones here?" the bakery was completely empty. nora rings the bell on the counter and a women in her twenty's comes out with flour on her hands. "Hi there. Welcome to my bakery, im sky." Nora looks at arrow at the sound of the name sky. nora smiles at the owner and looks at the food pantry. "HOLY MOLE ARROW! i think i just died and went to food heaven." nora puts her face on the glass and looks at all the tarts, donuts, cookies, and cakes."Haha" Sky laughs behind the counter. "Im glad you like it...mmm?" "Oh."Nora takes her face off the glass."Nora,Nora Dragneel. and no im not related to Natsu dragneel." "Well nice to meet you nora." "Nice to meet you to sky. OHHHH I'll take some of those strawberry tarts and a donut please" "Sure thing." as sky was putting the food into a white box the bell rang on the door. nora, arrow,and sky looked over to see who had come in and nora was not pleased by the presents."Speak of the devil..." She and arrow said at the same time. "Thats harsh." Natsu said as he came beside hands the box to nora and nora hands her the money."Thank you sky. We will come back here from now on to get food." "Thank you nora-chan. that means the world." "Nora can i talk to you?" "Oh the he devil wants to talk to the one and only she devil? thats weird." Nora said as she walked out

the door. Natsu grabs nora by her wrist and pulls her towards him. "W-what the hell are you doing ?!" She asked as natsu hugs her tightly. "Y-You made me drop my sweets! Y-You jerk! you.. always.." She begin but tears start to fall. "Nora..."arrow looks at nora and licks her free hand. "You always show up at the right times, right when i need someone..." Nora throws both her arms around natsu's neck and starts to cry into his shoulder. "Im Sorry nora about what i said. something inside me was just going nuts." he hugs nora back tightly. He didn't care if people where starring at them. He just wanted to be there with nora. Nora's mind starts to come back to reality when she noticed people where once again looking at her. Nora loosened her grip on natsu but he wouldn't let go."N-Natsu... im fine now. i still have to fo to fairy tai- I mean i have to get going." Natsu noticed he was still hugging her even though she let go of him. They both take a step back and a blush apears on nora's face. "Good thing the box is closed tightly." Nora takes out a tart and trows one in the air and drops it in her mouth. She then tosses one to arrow you catches it. Sht takes out one more and hands it to natsu. "Thank you Natsu dragneel for being a idot." Nora says with a slight smile showing at her cheeks."Now on to the next thing. our last stop before we leave fiore." "What would that be?" natsu says sarcastically already knowing she was on her way to fairy tail. "Well thats what i was going to ask you. Since your the guy here lead the way! nora says running off towards fairy tail. "OI WAIT UP NORA. HAPPY SHES NUTS!." "AYE SIR !"

Natsu runs in front of nora and grabs her hand and looks back her and smiles. Nora feeling the comfort and happiness behind it.

"ON TO FAIRY TAIL !" they all shouted and headed to the guild with smiles on there faces.

thats it for this chapter!

Might re-write it ...

remember to review c:


End file.
